Children Grow Up
by Lumerie
Summary: The story starts out with Vegeta and Bulma as children. Bulma can only visit Vegeta once a year, for one week. Vegeta always enjoys her visits and wishes she would come more. Sadly, just the opposite happens. Read and Review, bubbies!
1. The Young and Hopeless

A chibi version of Vegeta and Bulma. I hope you guys like it more than the last version I had up. x.x; 1st step for making me happy: Read my chapter! :o Here you go!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 1; The Young and Hopeless  
  
----  
  
A chubby finger played in the sand. The finger belonged to a boy, a very young boy to exact. He looked as if he were no older than four years of age. His tail, a dark tan color, sat behind him contently. Waves flushed up and down the shore, the boy only avoiding the water just a little.  
  
The beach was always a peaceful place. Especially for children who knew no different. A light breeze played across the boy's face. Warmth covered his body from the sun. His jet black hair stood up over his head, his narrowed eyes watching his finger.  
  
Just a little ways away from the boy, sat a woman. She was watching the boy in the sand. This woman was not fit to play at the beach. Oh no, long jeans and a long shirt just weren't fit for the summer weather. Though she ignored the heat beating down on her head, she glanced over her book now and then.  
  
The boy, however, was very dressed for the weather. His blue shorts and white shirt were covered in sand. He had been rolling down a sand dune earlier and he hadn't bothered to brush himself off. This boy's personality didn't fit his wardrobe at all.  
  
When him and the woman were getting ready for a trip to the water, the boy had planned on wearing angry colors. Such as; black and red. The woman had just laughed and told him to go change into beach clothes. Thus, the boy's dress code.  
  
"Mimi.." The boy called to the woman quietly. He looked up from his markings and looked at her, awaiting her reply. When it seemed she hadn't heard him, he called again, this time more forceful. "Mimi. Come here." The look on his face seemed as if he were angry, but he was just being a kid.  
  
Mimi looked over her book to the boy. She stood up out of her beach chair, leaving her book closed in the seat of the chair and walked over to him. "Yes, what is it?" She asked kindly, patting his hair a bit. Mimi liked this boy a lot. She actually admired him for being a kid.  
  
"Look." The boy pointed to his marks in the sand. He thought that he had written something, but since he could read yet, he wasn't all totally sure. Though he despised Mimi for patting him like that, he always let it by just because she was around him all the time.  
  
Mimi stood over his shoulder and her eyes scrolled over the scribbles. "Yes, what about it, hun?" She asked even kinder. Mimi wasn't sure if anything she did with the boy annoyed him at all. 'If there's a problem, you should mention it' was her motto.  
  
The boy jumped up a little excitedly. "Does it say anything, Mimi?" He asked. His voice was a little shaky, as if he had just experianced something that would never happen again. That he should savor the feeling of success. Savor the taste of victory.  
  
Though what was written on the sand was just a bunch of letters jumbled together, Mimi hinted on the excitment. She wanted to make his day, so she told him a little white lie. "Yes, it says 'Shoes', Vegeta." Mimi had always hated lying to Vegeta in any way, she did it anyway. It was as if it were a habit of some sort.  
  
Vegeta punched the air victoriously. "Yeah! I knew it said something!" He cheered himself and hugged Mimi's knees. "I can always tell you anything. You would never lie to me, would you?" Looking up at his care taker, he asked with big eyes.  
  
Oh boy. Mimi should have seen this one coming. Though she didn't want to lie anymore to Vegeta, she did it again. "Oh, of course not, hun!" She smiled over her hate. After patting him on the head again, she bent down to write something next to Vegeta's 'shoes.'  
  
Vegeta watched her long slender fingers drag across the sand. When she stood up again after shaking the sand off her finger, he stared at what she wrote. "What's that say, Mimi?" He asked, his eyes filming over it. His 'shoes' looked nothing like what she just wrote.  
  
Mimi looked down to his gaze. "That says 'Mimi and Vegeta was here.' You like?" She asked with a huge grin. Mimi's long, blonde hair swayed in the wind. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy as she watched Vegeta put a finger up to his mouth. She guessed he was thinking.  
  
Vegeta smiled, finally. "Yes. Can we go home now, Mimi?" He asked. Without her answered, he ran over to the book on the chair. He grabbed it with one hand and started dragging the chair to the exit of the beach. It seemed as if he were really excited for something. Maybe to see his father again?  
  
Mimi watched Vegeta for a moment and smiled. "Here. Let me get that, hun." She took the chair out of his hands once she caught up with him. Let me tell you, it didn't take that long, because Vegeta's just a kid. Mimi let Vegeta lead her to the exit.  
  
"Come on, come on!" Vegeta struggled to get Mimi to move faster. He had been running as fast as he could, but Mimi took her sweet time. She had even slowed down a lot just to get him impatient. Mimi smiled at Vegeta's rushing calls.  
  
"What's the big hurry, Vegeta?" Mimi asked once they got to the car. He jumped in the back seat and waited for Mimi to buckle him. Mimi bent into the car and buckled the boy up. Afterwards, she got into the drivers seat and looked at him in the mirror. "Hmm?"  
  
Vegeta looked out the window as he answered. "Bulma is supposed to be at the house today! From what I know, she should be there already. Come on, metal to the pedal!" Vegeta rooted fromt he back seat in a hurry. "I want to see her before she goes to bed!"  
  
Mimi looked at Vegeta again. "It's been a year already? Where has all the time gone?" Mimi asked more herself than him. Bulma and her family, the Briefs, had come for a week every year to visit Vegeta's family. Vegeta had always enjoyed Bulma's company, and he assumed that that was the way she felt about him.  
  
"Yes! Look, it's already getting dark!" Vegeta wailed. Every year Vegeta would get so excited to see his friend. Though they were so young, they were the best of friends. His arms and legs flailed around fruitlessly. The speed limit was only 30.  
  
Mimi chuckled. "Relax, Vegeta. You goofball, it's not getting dark yet. It's just the sun is hiding behind the clouds. And remember, Bulma will be here for a week, not a day. And don't horde her this year, everyone enjoys her company." Mimi advised, eyes on the road. She knew it was only 30MPH, but she pressed 35.  
  
Vegeta looked out to where the sun would be and sighed. "Thank goodness. I don't horde Bulma, I just like to keep her to myself. You got her parents to play with, Mimi. You don't need Bulma." He stated and took his shoes off. The sand that came out of his shoes fell on the floor.  
  
"Horde and keeping to yourself is the samething." Mimi answered, entering the home driveway. She threw the car in park. "Like I said, we all enjoy Bulma. At least share her with us a little bit." She pleaded and went around to unbuckle the boy.  
  
When Mimi opened the door to the back seat, Vegeta bolted out and began to run to the house. Though the Briefs car was not there, he still expected Bulma to waiting inside for him. Vegeta wasn't tall enough to reach the doorknob, so he had to wait for Mimi.  
  
Mimi had to put the chair into the shed and grab her book. All after sweeping the sand out from her car floor. Vegeta was very impatient and tapped his foot as loudly as he could. Mimi walked up the steps of the stoop and raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "Don't get testy with me, boy."  
  
Vegeta looked at her and stopped the tapping. "Please just open the door, I can't reach and you know it, Mimi!" He asked as nicely as he could. Admitingly he told her he was impatient and wanted to see this girl badly. Actually, Vegeta didn't consider Bulma a girl. But a friend.  
  
Mimi watched Vegeta's expressions and opened the door for him. He ran inside quickly and almost fell over on his back. The word 'surprise' almost broke one of his eardrums. The Briefs and his family both yelled the word. Vegeta looked at them like they were all crazy. He looked around for Bulma. When he didn't see her, he got disappointed.  
  
Vegeta walked over to the Briefs and smiled at them. "What was the surprise for?" He knew most of his manners, and he also knew not to ask where Bulma was when they had arrived at their house just today. Though he was bummed out that we didn't see Bulma, his instincts pressed.  
  
Mrs Briefs answered with a smile. "It's to show you we love you, Vegeta." She smiled and pointed to the kitchen. There was a huge cake sitting on the table. It was propped up so he could look at the designs. It was a figure of the Briefs and his family.  
  
"Oh wow!" Vegeta said and ran for the cake. When he entered the kitchen, Bulma pulled him into a hug. Vegeta hadn't noticed Bulma was in the room because she was hiding behind the door. He jumped when he was taken into her embrace. "Bulma!" He hugged her back tightly. "I missed you!"  
  
Bulma's blue hair was tied back in a pony tail. Her sapphire eyes shone with pride when he told her he missed her. "I missed you too, Vegeta." She answered. She closed her eyes and embraced him. Her wardrobe contained much of the same as Vegeta. Blue short, white shirt.  
  
"Alright, let's eat!" Mr Briefs cheered and went to cut the cake. He walked right past the two hugging, knowing Vegeta and Bulma were going to run off together sometime after the cake to play. Or do whatever kids do these days.  
  
----  
  
Vegeta sat in the guest room with Bulma at his side. They were talking about the things that had happened in that year they were gone. Like every year they could remember, they did this. Vegeta was ogled by all of the things she had done.  
  
"Yeah, skiing isn't that great. I'd rather hang out with you anyday, Vegeta." Bulma said to his dumbfounded face.  
  
----  
  
Alright, there is Chapter 1!! w00t! cheers Step 2 for making me happy; Review and tell me what you though. :3 Thank you for your time. I'll tell you one thing, I enjoyed writting this chapter. Though Bulma may be with Vegeta for this one week, there's something big coming up. You may enjoy it if you hate Bulma and Vegeta (which you don't if your reading my stories) or you may get a little upset. Oh, I don't know. You'll just have to sit and wait for this next chapter, yeah? Yep. :)  
  
Did I forget to mention that this whole story isn't going to be kids? Oh yes, they will be adults. It's all the more fun, no? Especially if your more into adult storys of Vegeta and Bulma. Anyways, check back often, I'll have Chapter 2 up as soon as I can. 


	2. A Diary Entry

Heh.. next chapter, sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you enjoy this one. I know I did.  
  
---------  
  
Chapter Two; A Diary Entry  
  
---------  
  
Though Bulma was young, she could read and write. At the moment, she was filling out her diary page for the day. The rays of sun had died and the moon shown brightly through the window, giving her just enough light to write down what she was thinking. 'Days have come and gone for me..' Bulma thought, putting her pen to her lip, thinking. 'But not like today.'  
  
A blanket was wrapped around Bulma's body, diary in her lap. Sitting indian style on the edge of her bed, she bent over and began to scribble on the page. 'Today, like any other day, was filled with exciting things. One was the surprised look on Vegeta's face when I jumped at him. I had fun, but I felt like something was missing.' Looking up again, Bulma sighed.  
  
'I don't know how to tell Vegeta this, but there's some news. Due to a drought of money income, my family and I will not be able to visit again for the longest time. There will be no way to keep in touch, Mother doesn't know when we'll be able to come to Vegeta-sei again. I was informed of this after Vegeta went to sleep, Mother and Father took me aside for a talk.'  
  
Bulma understood what was going to happen, but she didn't want to believe it. Blinking tears away, her head shook, hunching over. The pen was clutched in her hand, the truth had finally come out. When she was told what was going to happen, Bulma didn't know how to react. It was kept in until she got it down on paper. The fact that she would probably never see her best friend again just blew her away.  
  
The diary fell out of her lap when Bulma rolled over onto her side, it falling to the floor. Sniffling, she pulled the blanket over her head. Face down, she cried herself to sleep, unable to finish her diary entry. Pen still in her hand, she grew quiet.  
  
----------  
  
Yes, I know, super short. I ran out of idea's for this chapter, but I'm going to turn on the brain juice and put on the thinking cap. I'll try to get the next chapter to you as quickly as I can. I'm sorry it took so long, very much apologies.  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this super pathetic chapter. I actually hated it. Review? 


	3. Through the King's Eye's

Notes: Alright, terribly sorry this has taken so long. A chapter that is so wonderful, it jumped way in the future. The young children's years have grown quickly, none of them are recorded. A crappy reason for me to have a little more fun. Play along, it'll be a lot more enjoyable for you and I. Enjoy!

-

**Chapter 3: Through the King's Eye's**

-

Flipping through the pages of a poem book, Vegeta's dark eye's scanned the words quickly. There was no need to stop at every page to read every single word, he was searching for a title that leapt out at him. Unsuccessfully, he almost threw the book at the wall, until suddenly...  
  
_Willing To Die  
  
A true hero will ceaselessly try _

_For his cause he's willing to die;  
A true saint too has a heroic will _

_Yet there's no cause for which he will kill._  
  
Staring down at the page, reading every letter closely, Vegeta put a strand of yard down. A book marker, this was what he was looking for. Every part of the poem screamed his name, almost as if it were written for him.  
  
It had been quite a while since Vegeta and his love had last met. Restless nights proved that he had not forgotten about the blue haired beauty. The one girl that was his savior yet his foe. Every curve of her body lingered in his mind. Vegeta couldn't help but fall for his long time friend at such a young age.  
  
The two had not spoken for several years, that one time. His love hadn't written it down in her journal, thus no need to prove that the one weekend would be their last together. Just twenty years felt like over a decade to the poor Prince, now King.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but wonder if his love felt the same way. If she yearned to see him, to speak to him. If she was curious of how his life had turned out like he did her's.  
  
Lying to himself day and night, Vegeta tried to convince everyone that he would go visit her on her planet. That he would make his own fairy tale. Vegeta had a whole setting in his mind.  
  
Not wanting to get into the whole thing again, Vegeta slammed the book closed, sliding it under his pillow. He planned on searching through it again later. But now he had some important meeting's to attend.  
  
Standing up, he stretched his arms up to the ceiling, his back cracking a few times. Yawning slightly, Vegeta scowled, the time had come. Almost stomping to the door, he slipped out of his private room quietly. His beady eye's darted across the hallway.  
  
After comfirming that there were no subject's of his around, he began his way down the hallway to the chamber. The one were all of his boring meeting's were set. Humming quietly, he glared at the closed doors. It was quiet.. too quiet.  
  
Success!

-

Vegeta tapped his toe on the carpeted floor, his eye's half closed. Hour's of torture, Vegeta was ready to leave. He had done most of the talking, Vegeta hated how everyone just bowed to him. They all sucked up to him as if he were about to murder them.  
  
"Vegeta! King Vegeta, over here!" A short man called, arm raising above the crowd. Everyone had been heading for the exit, lunch break. The man was wearing a business suit, brief case at hand. He sat down next to the King apologetically. "I know you probably don't want to be bugged right now, but I have some really important news."  
  
"Get on with it." Vegeta rolled his eye's, as if the mere human could have any new's that would interest him. He was getting ready to stand up and leave when the man's words glued him to the seat.  
  
"You remember that girl that you wanted to know about?" After a quick nod from Vegeta, he continued. "We have found out where she is currently residing. Our researcher's have printed off this peice of paper, all the information you would ever want to know about her is right here." The man pulled out the paper, sliding it on the table to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta eyed the human. "What's your name? ... Krillin, eh? Off you go." Vegeta made sure that Krillin was long gone before he stared down at the paper. Reading it slowly, his eye's grew wide. "No.. This can't be." Pulling the sheet closer to his face, he read the sentence over and over.  
  
Reading aloud, Vegeta's voice was sort of droopy. "Bulma Briefs, living with her husband Raditz and a child on the way. Bulma seem's very happy with Raditz, but not with the baby. Maybe just a fluke? Also, living in a log house on Vegeta-sei, near the castle." Slamming his fist down on the table, he was angry. "I'll stop this." 

-

Woo-hoo, how about that?  
Anime 


End file.
